<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Strange Way To Say Stop by naRK800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751865">A Strange Way To Say Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800'>naRK800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'A Strange Way To...' (Detroit Evolution) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Gavin Reed, Detroit Evolution, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world of Detroit Evolution.</p><p>Gavin's needs are just out of reach, but it's not Nines who's blocking them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'A Strange Way To...' (Detroit Evolution) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution Works by naRK800</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Strange Way To Say Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by a twitter reply Michelle made to a post i can no longer find, that was along the lines of - Gavin is allosexual but has a lot of barriers surrounding sex, and it was likely a bit of a relief to him that Nines wouldn't be jumping at the chance to have sex with him. I think Gavin abused drugs and alcohol while he was delinquent, and i think he is the type to abuse sex and hookups exactly the same way - to escape, to win popularity with the bad kids he's running with. In my mind, Gavin's relationship to sex is very similar to his relationship with alcohol, ie not fond.</p><p>Again, i wanted to explore what a healthy relationship might look like between them in this regard, and sort of explore Gavin's delinquency before being found by Fowler. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines had always wondered how humans found themselves in sexual predicaments they came to regret. Didn’t they think things through? Wasn’t every movement calculated and weighed? Just a touch of hands felt monumental to Nines. How could sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be an unplanned accident? It was so human to leave such an important interaction to chance, to not think it through. Since the moment they’d met, Gavin had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> but teach Nines how to be human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started with a gentle kiss goodnight. Wrapped around each other and sharing Gavin’s pillow, it was no different to every other night. Murmured words were passed between them, trailing touches that made them both shiver and sigh. One kiss turned into two. The third was quick to follow, and came with Gavin’s hands pulling Nines closer. Nines didn’t mind. He liked it. And as Gavin pushed the kiss a little deeper, a little hotter and heavier than he’d asked for in the past, Nines let out a quiet sound and melted into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a neediness to Gavin that had never been there before, and Nines didn’t mind it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Gavin’s breath was heavy between them as he opened up in a way he hadn’t before, and asked for things he hadn’t asked for in the past. They rolled together, until Nines had Gavin gently pinned against his pillows. They groaned together as Gavin made the kiss a little rougher, and Nines’ stomach tightened oddly when he tipped his head back against the pillows and whispered a trembling, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, well… I won’t make any promises, but...” Nines pressed a smile into the underside of Gavin’s jaw, and huffed a laugh when he heard Gavin’s breath catch in his throat. His eyes closed as he began to leave hot kisses down Gavin’s throat. The further south he went, the heavier Gavin’s breathing got, and he hissed in a breath when Nines slid his shirt up his torso once he’d reached the hem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lower Nines kissed, the quicker Gavin’s breathing got, spurring him on - until Gavin’s breathing stopped altogether. Nines looked up curiously, and his LED circled yellow when he spotted Gavin’s expression. He was staring up the the ceiling, frozen in place, and only then did Nines notice his body language. Nines had thought his breathing had indicated his excitement, but Gavin was like a plank of wood, tense as a board and subtly trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin?” Nines’ voice was worried, and so was his LED.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think i should, you’re--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ eyebrows furrowed up and together, trying to figure out what Gavin was trying to prove. This wasn’t what Nines had wanted. He’d kissed down his body because he wanted Gavin to feel good, and because it felt like a compromise he also found pleasure in. Nines enjoyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyment, he enjoyed making him happy. But he wasn’t happy. Whatever this was, whatever Gavin was stubbornly trying to fight his way through, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Nines had intended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, you’re clearly upset, i don’t think we should--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Nines, c’mon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon..</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More to prove a point than to actually relent, Nines ran just one finger down the trail beneath Gavin’s navel and along the band of his sweatpants. Gavin practically jumped out of his skin, sucking in a ragged breath and </span>
  <em>
    <span>snatching</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nines’ hands away from him. Nines shifted as Gavin bent his knees and began to twist away from Nines. His teeth were bared, his expression dripping with shame and frustration, and Nines was swift about unstraddling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin kicked off the blankets and covered his face with his arm. He trembled from head to foot, breathing hard, but otherwise stayed motionless. And while usually Nines would have reached out to comfort him, or said something in an attempt to soothe, this time he thought it best just to wait, and let Gavin let him back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must think i’m the stupidest, pathetic dumb fuck to grace the planet, huh tincan?” Gavin murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know that isn’t true, Gavin,” Nines said softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no. But you’re gonna look at me with those sad doe eyes until i do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines smiled, and slid his hand across the sheets until he was gripping Gavin’s forearm. “I can uninstall the sad doe software, if you’d like,” he teased gently. Gavin huffed a laugh, and let out an appreciative hum, but otherwise didn’t answer. Nines waited, his hand resting on Gavin’s arm, until Gavin finally shifted and gripped him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know all that stuff i was saying about being a dumb kid? Yeah, well it wasn’t just red ice,” Gavin said roughly, scrubbing a hand across his face. “I’d get drunk or tweaked or both, wake up next to people i didn’t know in places i didn’t fuckin’ recognise, not knowing what i’d done. It was fun at first, but…” Gavin’s mouth opened and closed, and he looked at Nines a little fearfully as he swallowed. He kept hesitating, swallowing details he wasn’t sure he should share, and in the end just let it go and shoved past it. “Now it’s like if anyone looks at me like that, i feel like i’m gonna suffocate in my own fucking skin. I wanna rip it off my body, you know?” Gavin let out a miserable laugh. “It’s one of the things i like so much about you. You want me but you don’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, you know? And it’s not like i can just switch off my damn libido, i wanna get fucked, but then i go to sort it out and it ends in me either ripping them to shreds or just… not being there in my own head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you asked me to keep going?” Nines asked softly, and Gavin nodded. “When did it stop being enjoyable for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shrugged, letting go of Nines and running both hands over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. When you lifted my shirt up? I don’t know,” Gavin sighed, resting both forearms over his forehead. “God, i’m so pissed off. It’s been a while since i made out with anyone and i went and fucking ruined it. Just more shit from me you’ve gotta put up with…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respecting your boundaries is not ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>putting up with’</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Gavin. If you draw the line at kissing your lips, or if you deem it’s the collarbones and up, i’ll meet you there - </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like you’ve met me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nines reassured. “You really are one of the most self-depreciating men i’ve ever met. How many times do i have to prove to you that you aren’t a burden, Gavin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Reaching out, he pulled Nines into his chest and wrapped an arm around him, sighing into Nines’ hair. Nines was fully aware that there was no way in hell Gavin was sleeping that night. They laid motionless together for a while, with Gavin idly fiddling with Nines’ hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could try it again later,” Gavin said abruptly. “If you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think i would, actually,” Nines hummed softly. “Would you like a coffee until then? We both know you aren’t getting any sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Augh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You read my damn mind…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extra strong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shifted, pushing up on his elbow and pulling Nines into a kiss. It lingered, and although no words were said, Gavin’s thanks hung heavy in the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it so strong it singes my fucking eyebrows right off,” Gavin said against his lips. Nines rolled his eyes, kissed him again, and slipped off the bed. And although Gavin thought he was being subtle, he didn’t miss the sigh of relief Gavin heaved when he thought Nines wasn’t looking. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Please watch Detroit Evolution on the Octopunk page on YouTube if you haven't already<br/>Nines is played by @MaximilianKoger<br/>Gavin is played by @ChrisDTrindade<br/>Detroit Evolution was crafted by @ladytuono</p><p>Please remember that this fic is about the Reed900 ship. Kindly do NOT ship Chris and Maximilian together.</p><p>Find me on twitter - @MutualTrust2038</p><p>A cheeky comment would make my heart warm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>